Will you marry me?
by letitbe1250
Summary: A little post-engagement happiness for Rayna and Deacon. How will they celebrate? May or may not remain a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic I have actually been brave enough to publish so please please please review. I haven't decided if it's going to be a one shot yet or not. I just didn't like the idea of the time jump we are going to have and not getting to see the girls' reactions.**

 **Anyway, enough talk...here it is. Oh, and I own nothing.**

Rayna watched Deacon as he got down onto one knee...she held her breath, her heart about to burst from her chest. He pulled out a box and opened it, showing her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her eyes swelled with tears and she scrunched up her mouth, trying not to cry just yet.

"Baby, I love you so much...will you marry me?"

It took her a minute to remember how to speak. The only word she was able to form was, "Yea", before she leaned down to kiss him. She released him and chuckled, still in disbelief that this was actually, finally, happening. He smiled up at her, he had never felt so euphorically happy in his entire life. He grabbed her hand and slide the ring into its rightful place on her finger. She looked at it for a moment, then touched it to know that this moment was real. He stood up and they reached for each other. She grabbed the back of his head and he curled his into her hair. Their lips met and they kissed like they hadn't kissed in days. Deacon's tongue pushed through her lips and found hers as they deepened the kiss. She brought one hand around to cup his face, trying to keep his face as close to hers as humanly possible. He snaked one arm around her lower back and squeezed her into him. She tilted her head and attacked his mouth again. She was suddenly so overcome with emotion, she pulled away from his lips, tears housing ddown her cheeks. Deacon moved his hands to the sides of her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. They smiled goofily at each other, both still trying to catch their breath. Rayna stared at her left hand, resting on his chest in front of her.

"Babe...this ring. You didn't have to."

"I figured we needed something besides that old, cursed, ring." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and kissed him between every sentence, "I love that old, cursed ring. And I love this gorgeous new ring. And I love you."

"I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Claybourne."

She laughed and buried her face into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torse and he did the same with hers. She settled her cheek against his heart and said, "This is really happening."

"We made it, darling." He kissed the top of her head. They held each for the next few minutes, each of them just wanted to cherish this moment to remember forever. When they finally pulled apart, Rayna said excitedly, "I can't wait to tell the girls, they're gonna be so excited."

Deacon smiled at her deviously, "Bot if I tell them first!" He let go of her and quickly turned and walked away. Half speed walking/half jogging.

Rayna stood there for a moment, her mouth open in shock. Finally, she took off after him, laughing, "oh no you don't!" She ran up behind him and clasped her arms around his neck. She jumped up onto his back right as he reached to grab her legs to hold her up. He started down the pathway with her on his back.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with that did you?" She laughed into his ear. "I guess I could be persuaded to tell the girls together..." He grinned up at her. She began to kiss her neck, his ear, his jawline, anything she could reach. When she looked up, they had reached the main street again. He lowered her to the ground. "C'mon," he said and grabbed her hand, "Bucky took the girls home so we could tell them in private. They're probably waiting on us right now." They walked to the car hand in hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maddie and Daphne screamed at the same time.

Rayna and Deacon had walked in the door a few minutes ago, to find Maddie and Daphne waiting for them in the kitchen. Rayna had her hands in her pockets.

"Oh my gosh, finally, you're home! Uncle Bucky said you had something to tell us!" Daphne said excitedly.

Maddie stood smiling, "please tell me that it's what I think it is." Rayna and Deacon looked at each other and smiled. Rayna pulled her hand out of her pocket and held it up for the girls to see her ring and that's when they screamed. They ran over to join in a big group hug with Maddie saying, "I knew it!" And Daphne yelling "oh my gosh!" over and over. When they parted Deacon said, "I take you guys are ok with this then?"

Maddie answered with a "Duh!" And Daphne replied with a sweet smile and said, "Are you kidding? This means I get to wear a big fancy dress right mom?" Rayna laughed, "Whatever you want!"

Deacon said, "well, how do you guys want to celebrate? We could watch a movie, get ice cream?"

"Are you kidding? Deacon, you guys are getting married! There's so much to do!" Daphne replied eagerly. She turned to Maddie next.

"Oh my gosh, we have to figure out what were gonna sing!"

Maddie replied with, "We have to figure out what were gonna wear first!"

The girls, now getting even more excited, began going upstairs, still shouting to each other, "this means Aunt Tandy is coming we have to call her about what flowers there should be!"

Soon, they were nowhere to be seen or heard as they began their planning.

"Well, it's a good thing I called Tandy from the car otherwise she'd be getting a very confusing phone all about centerpieces!" Rayna laughed.

Deacon said, "Hey, at least we don't have to pay a wedding planner," with a grin.

"Yeah, as if we would need one anyway." Rayna scoffed.

"What do you mean?" asked Deacon with an amused look on his face.

"Are you kidding? I planned this wedding when I was sixteen." She wrapped her arms around Deacon and pulled him in for a deep kiss to show that she really meant it.

"You know, it may have taken us over 20 years and several failed attempts, but we're finally here, baby." He smiled down at her, "I can't wait to call you mine." She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, "I've always been yours." She kissed him long and slow. She sucked on his bottom lip and stretched it out with her mouth. After she released it, she gave him THAT look. She whispered to him, never taking her eyes away from his, "Why don't we go and you can make me yours right now?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sultry smile. He kissed her and said, "I think that's the best idea you've ever had." They laughed and she led him to the bedroom.

After their coats were removed, Deacon grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. His tongue explored her mouth and she groaned in the back of her throat when he ground his hips against hers. Damn, he loved it when she made that sound. He pulled her shirt over her head while she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her hands along his shoulders, down his arms, and across his torso.

"Mmmm...I can't wait to see you in that suit, babe."

"I can't wait to see you walking towards me in a long, white, dress." He kissed her gently, his arms around her back.

"But," he pushed her backwards onto the bed, "you're gonna look even better," he unzipped her jeans and grabbed onto them, "when I rip that dress off of you and kiss every inch of your skin until you're begging me." He said with his face inches from hers, his eyes burning into hers. After he said that, he yanked her pants off in one, fluid, motion. Rayna let out a shriek/laugh as he ripped her pants off. She sat up and grabbed him by the belt loops, "Is that a promise?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled him down on top of her.

"Oh that's a promise."

"Maybe you should give me a little preview..." She said as she stared into his eyes and kissed him deeply.

"Anything for my future wife," he said as he started to kiss and lick a trail starting just below her ear, down her neck, across her shoulder, and finally landed on her collarbone. He paused his kisses and began to suck on the skin of her collarbone. And he didn't stop. He didn't stop when she arched her chest into his, or when she began to gasp for breath, or when she grabbed his hair. He sucked until the skin began to pulse and when we finally released it, he saw that it was red and swollen. He barely paused and continued his tongue's journey down her chest. He lowered his head and gave her three gentle kisses in a line down the valley between her breasts. He smiled when he reached her black bra and noticed that it was a front clasp. She knew those were his favorites and they had become her favorites too after he would rip them open with his teeth...and that's exactly what he did then. After her breasts were free, he stared at her. "My future wife has the most beautiful breasts," he said and gave each one a kiss. "My future wife has the most beautiful stomach," he continued as he kissed her stretch marks that he knew she didn't like. "My future wife has the most beautiful thighs," he said as he lowered himself down her body and began to kiss and lick her thighs. He looped his hands into her matching underwear and dragged them down her legs, painfully slowly. Finally, he crawled back up her and settled his head between her thighs. She could feel him breathing on her most sensitive area. He stared at her, open and ready. "My future wife has the most beautiful...singing voice." She threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh over his choice of words. Her laugh quickly turned into a gasp as she felt his mouth descend onto her. He started with one long, slow, lick from the bottom of her opening all the way up to her clit. He gave it a quick flick of his tongue and he heard Rayna inhale sharply. He went back to her opening and began kissing and licking her there. She was already wet after a few licks so he went for it and drove his tongue right into her as deeply as he could. He felt her hips start to arch and he quickly held them down with his arm. "Don't stop, don't stop," Rayna chanted. And he didn't. He swirled his tongue around, sideways, and up and down inside of her. He wanted to taste every bit of her that he could possibly reach. She was breathing very rapidly now and he quickly replaced his tongue with two fingers without warning. Rayna's whole body arched up and she flung her hands to grasp onto the sheets for support. Deacon pumped his fingers in and out of her and he watched her trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down. He loved it when she lost control. Her heels were digging into his shoulder blades and she began to make that whimpering noise and he knew what to do next. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from her and lowered his head once again. Still curling his fingers inside her, he began to suck on her clit. Her hands flew to the back of his head and she grasped clumps of his hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head was digging into the bed, her back arching and legs shaking around his head.

"Deacon...please." She said.

He didn't answer and kept attacking her clit with his tongue.

"I need...Deacon please...I need..." She couldn't form words but Deacon wasn't going easy on her. He wanted her to beg. Her legs began to clamp even tighter around his head.

She struggled to gain control of her breath long enough to say, "Deacon. I'm begging you. I need you inside of me. Please. Please, babe."

He immediately released her and she cried out. He shed his pants and boxers at lightening speed and Rayna lay before him, still on the brink of climax. He positioned himself just as she was beginning to gain control of her breathing again. They locked eyes and he hovered above her and Deacon said, "my future wife has the most beautiful eyes." He stared into her eyes and he pushed into her. Once he was fully inside of her, he kissed her nose and buried his head into her neck, inhaling her. He reveled in the fact that this was the woman he would get to do this with for the rest of his life. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him which enabled him to sink even farther into her. They both moaned into each other's necks. Deacon began to pump in and out of her. He started off slowly, still nuzzling her neck. He bit down on her earlobe and he felt her breathe hitch and he knew she was ready for me. He quickened his pace and began to thrust in and out of her with more energy. She was still rather close from before and he was quickly reaching that point as well. She dug her nails into his back and hiked her legs even farther up his back. With this, Deacon was thrusting so deeply into her, she could feel him in her chest. They both began to quicken the pace, meeting each other thrust for thrust. Deacon was sucking on her neck, probably leaving another mark, and Rayna fell over the edge into her sweet release. She moaned and whimpered as her legs shook and rode out her climax. Deacon continued to pump in and out of her and as soon as she was done, he felt himself shudder and release. He bit down on her neck and moaned deeply. He layed his body on top of hers. Her legs and arms still wrapped around him, they layed still for a moment. He kissed her neck over and over while they caught their breath. "Damn, woman," he moaned into her hair, "you exchaust me."

She smiled and grabbed his head to bring over to her face and kissed him. "Well, I hope you're not too tired, babe." She rolled them over so she was on top.

"Just can't get enough of me, Ray?" He smiled up at her.

"Nope!" She smiled at him. She traced his jawline with her finger. "I wanted to tell you a little about my fiancé."

He grinned largely. "God that sounds good coming out of your mouth."

"It feels pretty damn good saying it, babe." They smiled and kissed again.

Rayna began to kiss down his neck and onto his chest. "You see, my future husband has got the most handsome chest," she kissed a gentle line down the path of his scar from his liver surgery.

"Oh is that so?" He smiled down at her.

"My future husband has got the most handsome thighs," she lowered her head down his body...And Deacon thought he was just about the luckiest guy in the world to be marrying this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayna and Deacon were tangled up on the couch in Rayna's music room, kissing. He had his back up against the arm of the couch and Rayna was sitting between his legs with her own legs wrapped around his back. Her arms were around his neck and his were on her back. She released his mouth for a moment, leaning back to look at him.

"Mmmm...you know, I can't remember the last time I spent almost half an hour with a man and just kissed the entire time." He gave her a boyish grin, "Well, I am a really good kisser." She laughed and replied with an affirmative "Mmhmm." before leaning back in to capture his lips once again.

Both of their lips were raw and bruising from kissing for so long but neither of them seemed to notice. Her pulled her into him more and she pushed her chest into his, not an inch of space left between them. They continued in their game to see how long they could spend just kissing. They released each other and tilted their heads the opposite direction and descended on each other again. They eagerly began to explore each other's lips from their new angles. He ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and he poked his tongue gently into hers for a split second and then retreated again. He ran his hands up into her hair as he darted his tongue in again. This time she responded with a visit from her tongue, wetting his lips and then returning to her mouth. She did it again, and again. Finally, Deacon grabbed her tongue with his teeth and sucked on it, holding it in his mouth. Rayna let out a giggle as she moved her hands from his neck to his face. He released her tongue but she left it to wander around his mouth. They were getting more intense now,both of their tongues at full speed and their lips smacking at every kiss.

"Okay, that's disgusting."

Rayna and Deacon jerked their heads up towards the door in surprise. Maddie was standing in the now open door looking mortified.

"I was wondering why you didn't answer the phone but now I see its because you were...busy." She steps forward and hands Rayna the phone, gives a final shudder of disgust and walks out.

Deacon gives a sheepish smile as Rayna turns to him, wide-eyed. They couldn't believe they just got caught making out like two teenagers by their actual teenager!

"Hey Tandy...No, no, no, that's fine...yeah..." Rayna answers the phone and Deacon starts to kiss her neck while she answers her sister's questions. Rayna squirms, trying to stay focused on the phone call.

"March, yeah, we're thinking March." She looks down at Deacon and they smile at each other as she tangles her hand into his hair. He could listen to her talk about their wedding all day.

"Yeah, if that's what you want. It makes more sense to do that, yes." Deacon finds her earlobe and starts to suck on it.

Rayna's voice starts to shake a little as she talks.

"No, i'm fine...I'm sure. No, I was thinking we should just do it at the cabin. I don't want that many people there." Deacon releases her ear and sits back.

"Okay, babe, call me when you talk to the florist. Bye."

Rayna tosses the phone onto the couch behind her and leans back into Deacon,

"Now, where were we?"

She goes to kiss him but he pulls away.

"I, uh, just remembered...I gotta go sign for some stuff at the bar." He gets up off the couch.

"Deacon, wha-" Rayna sits up, confused.

"I'll be back in an hour." He opens the door.

"Uh, okay...bye." Deacon pauses for a minute and, with his back to her, says "Bye."

He leaves Rayna sitting there, sad and alone.

It's almost midnight.

Rayna sits at the kitchen counter, her hands clasped together on the granite. Her forehead leaning against her hands. Her cheeks are tear stained. She hears keys in the door and she turns just in time to see Deacon come in. He turns to shut the door without looking at her once, he knows shes there. He walks to the opposite side of the counter and faces her, finally looking at her.

Rayna looks at him for a moment before speaking. "I've been waiting all night for you, babe."

"I didn't drin-"

"I know." She cuts him off before he can even say it. They stand there, not saying anything. Deacon walks towards their bedroom, leaving an even more confused Rayna to follow him. He sits on the chair at the foot of their bed and takes off his boots.

"You want to tell me what the hell's going on?" Rayna is clearly upset now. Deacon sighs loudly and throws his second shoe after getting it off.

"I don't know, Ray, you tell me!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Tell me, why do you want our wedding to be so small, huh?"

"Wha-What?" Rayna is getting more confused by the minute. They are both yelling now.

"YOU DECIDE TO MARRY LUKE AND THERE WERE GONNA BE DECORATIONS THE SIZE OF HOUSES, A CAKE AS BIG AS A TRUCK, AND A GUEST LIST A MILE LONG. THERE WERE GONNA BE NEWS STATIONS, YOU WANTED THE WHOLE WORLD THERE."

"Yes, but Deacon-"

"SO NOW THAT YOU'RE MARRYING A PATHETIC ALCOHOLIC, YOU WANT IT TO BE HIDDEN AWAY AT THE CABIN, RIGHT?"

"DEACON THATS RIDICULOUS, YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE-"

"HAVE WHAT, RAY? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU SUDDENLY DONT LIKE BIG WEDDINGS ANYMORE? YOU HAD A BIG WEDDING WITH TEDDY, A SUCCESSFUL BUSINESS MAN, YOU WANTED A BIG WEDDING WITH LUKE, THE KING OF COUNTRY, BUT NOW THAT ITS JUST ME YOU DONT-"

"YEAH AND LOOK HOW THOSE WORKED OUT!" Now Rayna was really mad.

Deacon stopped.

"I DON'T WANT A BIG WEDDING BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY DONE THAT, TWICE NOW. I WANTED OURS TO BE SMALL AND INTIMATE BECAUSE THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS THE LOVE, DEACON! I DONT WANT TO SHARE US WITH 200 PEOPLE. IVE ALREADY SHARED ENOUGH OF OUR STORY, I DON'T WANT TO SHARE OUR SPECIAL MOMENT TOO! DAMMIT, DEACON, DON'T YOU GET THAT-"

Deacon cut her off by slamming his lips into hers with so much force that it almost knocked them both over.

He grabbed her face and she grabbed his neck as they tried to melt into each other. He kissed her with all of the strength he had. They were both filled with so much raw energy from fighting and they were using it to fuel their passion. Being a couple that has a lot of experience fighting, they knew how good angry sex could be. Both of their tongues pushed into each other at the same time. Rayna moaned and Deacon grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him. Rather than take her to the bed, he decided to use their momentum and he slammed her up against the wall. She hit it so hard that she heard a picture fall. Still holding her with one arm, he reached his other arm up and gathered her hair into his hand and pulled her head to one side so he could expose her neck. He sucked hard on her skin, biting at it. Rayna started breathing deeper. He could feel her legs shaking around his waist and he moved his arm back down to steady her. She tried to unbutton his shirt but he was already back to kissing her neck. With his teeth, he pulled at her thin tshirt until he could get to her collarbone, one of his favorite spots. Rayna inhaled sharply as he bit down on her. Deacon reached for her lace shorts and pushed them down her legs and then repositioned her legs back around him. He gripped her thighs so tightly she knew they were leaving bruises. With his hands preoccupied, Rayna finally found an opening and she grabbed his bottom lip and bit down on it, hard enough to draw blood. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat. She kissed her way to his ear and clawed at his jawline with her fingers. He caught her eyes and they stared at the passion in the other's eyes. Deacon crawled his hand up her thigh and grabbed her panties into his hand. She lifted off the wall, waiting for him to slide them down her legs. Instead, she felt him grip his hand into a fist and pull of them, harshly. Riiiiiiip. Rayna gasped. He threw them down, never taking his eyes off of her the whole exchange. Deacon was still worked up from the fight and he was done with foreplay. He wanted her, now. He wanted her fast, and hard, and now. He released himself from his pants and plunged all the way into her. Rayna groaned loudly and followed that with a small whimper as his unexpected entrance had caught her off guard. He was stretching her and it hurt but god, it was so delicious.

Deacon paused like that for minute while she caught her breath. Then he pulled out all the way and immediately shot back into her again. This time, however, he didn't stop. He thrust in and out of her as quickly and as deeply as he could. Rayna's head was hitting the wall over and over and she heard two more pictures fall. She scratched his back with her fingernails so hard, he knew there would be a mark. At the same time, she moaned so loudly he thought the neighbors would hear it. Deacon halted his movements and looked up at her. Her chest was flushed and she was gasping for breath. He moved his leg under her to hold her up so he could free his hands. He grabbed her hands and held them, interlacing their fingers. He dragged their arms up until their hands were above her head. Arms to arms, chest to chest, they stayed like that and he kissed her gently. "You ok?" He whispered into her hair.

"Never better." She replied with a small smile. He slowly began to pump in and out of her again. He only began to speed it up when she finally caught up with him and matched his thrusts. He kissed her face all over chanting, I love you I love you, over and over. Together, they reached their release and they fell to the ground. He pulled her on top of him and she put her hands on his chest and rested her chin on her hands as she stared at him as he held her.

After they both had caught their breath, Rayna said, "Babe, it was never my idea to have a big huge wedding. I've never wanted that. I always went along with it because I thought it would make my future husband happy...it's what they wanted. They wanted to flaunt me, make sure everyone knew that I was theirs. I didn't want that for us. I don't want a big circus full of cameras and strangers. I want it to be all about you and me, babe. About how I am finally marrying my best friend and the love of my life."

He smiled at her and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Okay darling...if you're sure that's that you want."

"That's what I want...You are what I want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I can't believe this chapter came to be so quickly.**

 **It's finally got some people besides just Deyna.**

 **Just a cute night with the family. Feel free to let me know if there's any more specific moments of wedding planning you guys would like to see. Warning, I'm moving next week so I don't know how soon a new chapter will be up. Thanks for all the support so far! I'm still so new at this.**

Deacon was exhausted. He had spent the entire day at the bar; going over the finances with some prick in a tie, lining up performers for the next few weeks, followed by a meeting at AA. He had just spent an hour of stand-still traffic on Interstate 440, so he sighed happily as he finally pulled into the driveway. He couldn't wait to sit down and relax, finally. He walked in the door and immediately heard Rayna, Maddie, and Daphne singing in the living room. He thought that was just about the most beautiful sound he could ever hear after the day he had. He walked in and saw Rayna sitting playing the piano while Maddie played guitar and Daphne joining in singing a song they had been working on for a few days. Rayna shot him a radiant smile as she saw him approach the room. He waved to the girls as he leaned against the doorframe. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but think that this was possibly the greatest thing to come home to and he was happy to remember that he has a whole lifetime of this ahead of him. Rayna started to sing her verse and he opened his eyes so he could watch his fiancé. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to sit next to her on the piano bench. The girls took over singing the chorus and Deacon leaned over to give Rayna a peck on the lips to greet her. He leaned his chin down on her shoulder and buried his face in her neck and hair as she continued playing along with the girls. Their sweet voices combined with the intoxicating smell of Rayna's hair relaxed him instantly and the memories of his stressful day melted away.

The song ended and Deacon lifted his head to applaud his girls. "What did you think, Deacon?" Daphne asked him excitedly. Deacon smiled at her, "I think that's gotta be one of the prettiest songs I ever heard."

Daphne clapped, approving of his answer as Rayna said with a smile, "Wow. That's some high praise, ya'll." Deacon turned to Maddie and said, "That chord transition on the last verse was perfect. Good job, sweetheart." Maddie insisted that it was because he was a good teacher. "No way...that's all you, darling." He insisted. Rayna smiled at them, her heart filling to the brim.

Daphne asked Deacon if he wanted them to play it at the wedding but before he could respond, Maddie looked at Daphne excitedly and said, "Oh my gosh, I know what song we should sing for their first dance!" The girls leaned over to whisper to each other. Rayna turned to smile at Deacon, "I guess we don't get a say in this, babe." He laughed and replied, "I guess not."

"We're gonna play it for you right now!" Daphne jumped up and down, unable to contain her happiness. Rayna laughed and said, "Alright! Let's hear it!"

Maddie played the first note and Deacon and Rayna turned to smile at each other. She took Deacon's hand into her lap and interlaced their fingers.

 _sitting here tonight_

 _by the firelight_

 _it reminds me I already have more than I should_

Rayna leaned her head onto Deacon's shoulders as the girls sang.

 _I don't need fame, no one to know my name_

 _at the end of the day_

 _Lord, I pray, I have a life that's good_

As the chorus of the song started, Deacon leaned down to whisper in Rayna's ear,

"What do you say we practice our first dance, hmm?" Rayna smiled that big, undeniably happy, smile. The one that just happens automatically when she feels overwhelmed by how much love she feels. The smile that makes her mouth hurt. She let him lead her over to the center of the living room where they would have more room.

Deacon held her left hand up to his chest and put his other arm around onto her lower back. She wrapped her right arm around his neck.

 _sometimes I'm hard on me_

 _when dreams don't come easy_

Deacon pulled her close to him as they swayed from side to side in the living room. Maddie and Daphne looked at each other and smiled happily when they saw their parents.

 _I wanna look back and say_

 _I did all that I could_

Deacon caressed her fingers with his, reveling in the fact that she was wearing his ring, for good this time.

 _At the end of the day,_

 _Lord, I pray, I have a life that's good_

Maddie couldn't take her eyes off of her parents; so obviously in love with each other. She watched as Rayna stared deeply into Deacon's eyes, a look she had never seen her give anyone else. Rayna leaned her forehead into Deacon's, both of them smiling at each other goofily. Deacon gave her nose a kiss and Rayna closed her eyes, trying to memorize this moment. Deacon rubbed her back and she moved her head down to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. She couldn't wait to be in this moment again in a few months, dancing together as a married couple, finally. Their hands were now trapped in between their chests. Deacon gently placed his chin on top of Rayna's head as he, too, closed his eyes to absorb the moment.

The girls sang the last chorus three times, not wanting the song to end yet. Eventually, the last notes of the guitar echoed through the room and then there was just silence. Rayna and Deacon didn't open their eyes, they just continued to dance, lost in the moment together. Maddie grabbed her phone to try and sneak a picture but she didn't know her flash was on so as she snapped the picture, the light reflected back and lit the whole room as they heard it go, _CLICK_. Startled, Rayna and Deacon, broke apart and looked at her. She smiled sheepishly and Daphne giggled, "Oops."

They all had a good laugh and Rayna went to start on dinner as Deacon sat back onto the couch finally able to stretch his legs and think about how lucky he was. He fell asleep listening to Rayna humming as she worked in the kitchen.

The girls woke him up a little while later for dinner and he went to Rayna at the counter to grab the plates and take them to the table.

"Thanks for making dinner, darling." He flashed her his best smile. "I was gonna help you but then I somehow got tricked into falling asleep instead." He gave her a boyish look of shame.

She smirked, "That's alright, darling." She leaned in to whisper directly into his ear, her lips brushing his skin, "You can help me with dessert later...upstairs." She said seductively and then promptly walked to the table and sat down. He could still feel the remnants of her breath on his neck as he went to sit next to her.

After dinner, the girls went upstairs to finish some homework while Rayna and Deacon did the dishes. They took turns distracting each other: She would slap him with her drying towel and he would try to flick water on her. Rayna's yelps caught Maddie's attention as she was walking around upstairs. She made her way down the stairs until she could see them in the kitchen. Deacon was chasing Rayna around the countertop island, trying to grab her with his soapy hands. She yelled out as he almost caught her and whipped her towel at him. He caught it and quickly wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him. She grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss, both of them still laughing. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Maddie had never seen two people smile at each other as often as they did. She walked into the kitchen asking if there was anything good for dessert. Under his breath, Deacon said, "Lord, I hope so", giving Rayna a wink. She nudged him as she went to the fridge to pull out some ice cream as Maddie called Daphne downstairs to join.

Deacon and Daphne raced to finish, both of them getting brain freezes. Deacon licked the rest out of his bowl, getting ice cream all over his face. Daphne quickly followed suit. Rayna made a disgusted face.

"Deacon! What an example to set, look at your face!" She laughed as she threw a towel at him and told him to clean himself up. "Actually," Deacon said with a devious grin, "I think you don't have enough ice cream on your face!"

"Deacon Claybourne, don't you even think about it!" She dared him with her eyes but before she even finished her sentence, she was screaming as he leapt toward her and attacked her face with a quick and sloppy ice cream kiss that left her face just as messy as his. The girls laughed at their mom covered in ice cream. She leaned back and said, chuckling, "I can't believe you just did that." He laughed as he wet a towel and made the rounds, cleaning everyone's faces off. The girls made their way back upstairs so they wouldn't get stuck with clean up duty. Deacon was cleaning the bowls when Rayna's phone rang.

"Hey Buck...what thing? That's tonight? Oh Buck you know I don't...yeah I know but, no, no, you're right. It's an important thing. Yeah. I'll be there in an hour."

"What's going on?" Deacon asked as she hung up, looking frustrated.

"Ugh, I forgot about this party tonight. It's the "Labels of Nashville" event. I don't want to go but I kind of have to, as the newest label on the block, I gotta go scope out the competition."

"Well I was just gonna listen to some demos but that can wait until tomorrow." Deacon responded.

Rayna smiled at his sweetness, "Aw, babe. You know what, you don't have to come out tonight. You have had a rough week...stay. Listen to your demos, relax."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't want to leave the girls alone and I'll be back by 11 anyway. Lord knows I do not want to get stuck talking to label execs all night..." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before going to get ready.

Rayna was making her last rounds of the night before leaving. She had talked enough business for one night and she was ready to go home. She turned and ran right into Luke. She knew he was there and she hadn't been purposefully avoiding him, but she hadn't expected to almost knock him over either.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey...how's it going?" She replied. She was already nervous and it was only one second into their awkward conversation. She reached up to tuck a hair behind her ear.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Luke said. Rayna halted her movements, looking confused for a moment. Oh, she thought, my ring. She quickly lowered her hand to her side, looking down. They hadn't been telling people, they didn't want a big media fuss about it. For big events like this, she normally took off her ring but she had been in such a hurry earlier...

"Really, Rayna. Congrats. I don't want things to be awkward. This is a small business, we're gonna be seeing each other. I was glad to hear that Deacon's doing better. I'm happy for you."

She smiled shyly, glad he was being mature. Time has definitely helped to heal how much she hurt him. "Thank you, Luke. I appreciate that." They talked for awhile about the kids, even laughed a couple of times. Luke told her all about Colt and how he felt like he was losing him. She gave him some advice and then they went their separate ways again.

Back home, Rayna snuck into the bedroom. It was almost 1 am, and Deacon was sound asleep, snoring. _God_ , _he's_ _adorable_ , Rayna thought to herself. He had layed out one of his tshirts on her side of the bed, knowing that she loved to sleep in his shirts. She smiled at his sweetness and changed quickly. She got into bed and made her way over to him, his bare back was to her. She touched his arm and he didn't stir so she lifted herself up and bit gently on his ear until she heard him moan. Deacon looked at the clock then rolled over onto his back, settling his hands behind his hand, his eyes closing again. "Hey baby, it's pretty late. Those label heads must have been smooth talkers." She laughed and layed her head down on his chest, her hand on his lower stomach, right above his boxers. "Actually, I ran into Luke." Deacon opened his eyes, "Oh?" He said.

"Yeah, talked about the kids...It was, civil. Nice to see that side of him."

"Mmmhm." Deacon mumbled. She continued.

"We agreed that we don't want things to be awkward..."

"Well that's good...right?"

"Right...he saw my ring." Deacon didn't say anything. "He said he's happy for us."

Deacon wrapped his arms around her, "I'm happy for us, too." He smiled at her. She returned his smile and propped her head up with her hand. She looked him in the eye, a sultry smile forming on her lips. "So...did you still want that dessert?" His eyes lit up as he replied, "I don't know...what is it?" She grabbed his shoulders and rolled him until he was on top of her. " _Me._ " She replied seductively as she grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily.

He pulled away, "Damn. I can't wait to marry you."

She smiled up at him. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
